


The Professional

by Rigel99



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	The Professional

The restaurant is shrouded in darkness, softened by the New York street lights pressing their glow on the outline of two figures sitting in a corner booth.

Jasper slides a photo across the table towards the booth’s second occupant.

“Osborn’s a big shot so it’s gotta be done right. So he’s trying to expand his business into Fisk’s territory and ya know how possessive that bastard is, he doesn’t share. Fisk would like a word. Can you arrange it?”

Tony places a finger on the photo and drags it across the table. He eyes the image through his blue-tinted lenses, his concentration deep, ever interested in the details. The outside world is irrelevant when his attention is captured by the prospect of a job.

Jasper is waiting for his answer.

“It can be arranged,” Tony replied, sliding the photo the rest of the way to the table’s edge to pocket it in the inside of his blazer.

* * *

Osborn’s limo pulls up outside a well-kept but unassuming apartment building. He exits the vehicle, flanked by two bodyguards. Two more are waiting for him by the apartment’s entrance. He strolls with confident ease and the smile of a man who knows he is untouchable.

“How’re the kids, Jack?” he asks, as he passes through the elevator door, held open for him by a fifth bodyguard. “Great, Mr Osborn. Vega said to say thank you for Larry’s birthday gift. He loves lego.”

The door slides shut as the last bodyguard settles beside him. “Gotta encourage creativity in the young, don’t we? They’ll build the future after all.”

Jack nods, though he’s standing behind his boss. “Too true, Sir.”

“Let her know myself and Harry are very much looking forward to coming over for Thanksgiving, won’t you?” Osborn says with a toothy grin. Jack gives a smile and a nod in return. Theirs has been a long term friendship in the making. It’s good to have someone you can absolutely trust as your Head of Security.

The elevator dings and deposits them in the penthouse. “You know the drill, fellas,” he says, unbuttoning his suit jacket and heading straight for the bedroom, snagging a bottle of bourbon from the bar en route.

He stops and takes a breath at the door, running his fingers through wavy locks before raising his knuckles to knock.

“You decent?” he says quietly before opening the door.

“That’s not what you pay me for,” Peter replies, laying resplendent on the bed in dark blue silk panties. He pushes himself up from his elbows and stands to beckon Osborn towards him, the door swinging shut behind them with a quiet—

“—CLICK—“

The bodyguard at the bottom of the elevator feels before he hears or sees the owner of the silencer gently pressed against his temple. Tony’s voice is soft but brokers no discussion of his request. “Call your boss. Tell him I wanna talk.”


End file.
